User talk:Lann/PoS's
Ìf you feel any Elite PoS is added without it being shit, discuss here. Be bold and add PoS's yourself --- -- (s)talkpage 06:06, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :We don't have a BOLD policy. We badly need one though --Gimmethegepgun 06:06, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::Uhu --- -- (s)talkpage 06:06, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::WHAT!? A Wiki without a BOLD POLICY!?!?! That is the wiki motto!-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 06:22, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Go here and voice your opinion then. --Shadowcrest 05:46, 29 December 2007 (UTC) Done! Woo, finished! I got most of em --Gimmethegepgun 06:38, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :hey. Check this out. http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Elementalist_skills_quick_reference#Water_Magic -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 06:48, 28 December 2007 (UTC) Heh...you have most of the obvious ones, but some of these I can't help but disagree on. Don't feel like bringing up the same old arguments again, though, I've done it too many times :P (T/ ) 06:56, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :Not all of them added by me. Alot added by other users. Feel free to discuss :D. That is what this talk page is for!-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 06:58, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::And by "other users", naturally it means me :P --Gimmethegepgun 07:04, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::Of course. Gimmethegepgun is the only other user on guildwiki :P-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 07:07, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Well, only you, me, and Viper added skills to this (MP did, but it wasn't an elite so I removed it), and I added about half of them --Gimmethegepgun 07:09, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Lol. Poor MP...-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 07:10, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::::: :( -- (Talk) ( ) 07:12, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Let me revise my assessment: This list sucks. You people /fail miserably except for the most obvious bad skills. (T/ ) 07:58, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::I think you're treating Cruel Spear unfairly. Don't forget it has very high bonus damage for a spear attack, and the Deep Wound is applied even when the attack doesn't hit. 08:00, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::But what is better. Vicious attack + GftE (which is on most para) or Elite slot. I didn't add it :P-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 08:02, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::I removed a bunch. Cruel spear needs to become unconditional though :/-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 08:04, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::If you do not feel a skill needs to be in there, DISCUSS!-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 08:06, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::But I'd end up writing essays. (T/ ) 08:08, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::Then do so. It'll be fun. I hope you don't group Mind Blast with the other Mind skills, btw. 08:10, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Hell noes lol.-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 08:41, 28 December 2007 (UTC) (RI)Well, Wounding Strike's removal can be discusses, I personally think it belongs here, however why did you remove PnH? --Gimmethegepgun 15:37, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :lol, "ends if you blink" --Gimmethegepgun 19:01, 28 December 2007 (UTC) Hmm We need to decide what we are going off of. Wounding strike is used in many 5.0 builds on pvx. Ride the lightning has one AB/RA build. Where should we draw the line?-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 19:05, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :Wounding Strike = gud. RtL phails :P --- -- (s)talkpage 19:18, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::RtL RA/TA/AB build got a 4.12 :P-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 19:24, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::Everything works in RA/AB, and TA is lamefest --- -- (s)talkpage 19:24, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::::It would be overpowered without exhaustion though. I can see it now... Ride the Lightning assassins. 10 second recharge abuse rofl.-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 19:25, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Hehehe. It should be: If you are not a Priamry Ele, you suffer from instant energy drain. Period. --- -- (s)talkpage 19:27, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Ok. What is the reasoning?-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 19:30, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Not spammable due to exhaustion, not all that much dmg. Ele frontliner? lulz --- -- (s)talkpage 19:31, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::I had an amazing sin build once with Ride the Lightning, Shock, and Gale. I could drop one target... per game. 19:32, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::I dunno, Kunvie Firewing uses RtL pretty well. --Ruricu (Talk • ) 19:35, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::Well it's not the best elite out there. But it isn't L.A.M.E., compared to skills like Archer's Signet.-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 19:35, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::Kunvie has al of about 80 and deals 200 damage with it, no shit sherlock, also he has 10 energy regen and 27 energy storage with full radiant insignias and a +20 staff.-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk^ 05:49, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::Hax.-- (Talk) ( ) 05:52, 29 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::: But srsly, Kunvie is strong, but shes a boss. Oni > Saltspray dragon in terms of power. --Shadowcrest 05:53, 29 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::I lawl at Oni. With H/H the dragons are immensely powerful, but Oni are pathetic --Gimmethegepgun 06:01, 29 December 2007 (UTC) = Improvements = Should we make an improvements section :D-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 21:43, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :Improvements are based on attributes rank of 0...12...15.-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 06:01, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::DISCUSS!!!-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 06:26, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :::And let me know if any of these improvements seem unfair/overpowered. Just leave a message.-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 06:27, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::::For those confused >.>, these effects are added to the skills, unless otherwise specified. [[User:Lann|Lann]] 13:25, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Magehunter's Smash I think the following improvements should be made to this skill: *This attack cannot be blocked. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 05:14, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :An unblockable knockdown for 4 adren would be immensely overpowered. Just give it some nice unconditional bonus damage, imo. 06:22, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::lol what? how about irresistable blow? lol. 6 second recharge! And this is an elite.-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 06:21, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :::That's doesn't knock down if it's NOT blocked; you can't depend on it at all. 06:22, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Nope. But better than its old effect. Good vs Protection monks. It would creat a unique build. This skill is practically unlinked anyway >.>. Most hammer attacks can do without bonus damage (most hammer attacks have none).-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 06:25, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :::::It wouldn't create a unique build, it would create a new cookie-cutter build. A 4-adren unconditional unblockable knockdown would be far too powerful, end of story. 06:29, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::I get what your saying. Would it be fair if it cost 6 adrenaline? (Like hammerbash, but this does not cause you to lose all adrenaline).-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 06:38, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::I just realized you didn't change it to always cause knockdown; that being the case, your original idea was fine, and I apologize for being a loser. 06:40, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::So... I was right? :D. I don't think your a loser, I think you were trying to make this skill fair. Blocking protection monks will just have to learn to watch themselves >:D.-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 06:43, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::I don't understand - do you want to keep the skill as is and just add these changes? If so, then it would become pretty useful. Unblockable KD on any Enchanted target is certainly Elite-worthy, especially at the low cost of 4 Adrenaline - only Counter Blow rivals that, and it is iffy unless you're a linebacker. You could probably keep a single targer knocked down indefinitely with this, if it was changed the way you want. :::::::::I think that it definitely needs the Unblockable part - a huge deal of Enchantments in PvP and even PvE deal with blocking and so Magehunter's Smash has always been a pretty meh skill. 4 Adrenaline may be too low, since with "For Great Justice!", an IAS, and something like Mark of Fury you could spam it pretty much indefinitely, especially with Stonefist. That's too powerful. I would keep the Adrenaline cost as is, and perhaps give it some small +damage, like +1...10 or so. :::::::::Another idea is to make it an Energy-based skill. It could also be like Lion's Comfort and have 4 Adrenaline...but then a 1-second recharge. Both those would balance the easy KD ability and go some ways towards preventing infinite KD chains. (T/ ) 07:49, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::Yes I am adding these effects. But I think giving it damage would make it to overpowered (Like Felix said, it would make a cookie cutter build in pvp). This would be more of a linebacker build, leaned toward casters instead of melee. Hammer's have high base damage anyhow, and this would knockdown without losing all adrenaline. It would definitely make a neat build.-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 13:27, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::Well counter blow has 4 adrenal cost. Sure it can be blocked, but it is not an elite. Besides that point, you do not see people using FGJ and a ias and counterblow together to keep assassins/other physical attackers down infinitly. Should this be changed to "if target foe was casting a spell, they are knocked down"? -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 17:26, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::Counter Blow is useless against casters and moderately easy to avoid for a good attacker, while Magehunter's is useful on almost all classes because everyone loves party-wide enchants in PvP - and can't be stopped easily. This + FGJ + IAS can keep someone down infinitely at 4 Adren, basically indefinitely unless they have self-enchant-removal or it expires...Counter Blow can do no such thing if your enemy is at all smart. I think it needs an adrenal cost of maybe 6. Or, 4 Adrenaline and 1 second recharge. Still powerful stuff but 4 Adrenaline alone is too good. (T/ ) 08:15, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::Ceart. Back to 5 adrenaline it goes.-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 15:14, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Incendiary Arrows I think the following improvements should be made to this skill: *Increase energy cost to 15. *Increase duration to 24 seconds. *Reduce recharge to 12 seconds. *Remove interuption effect, change burn duration to 1...4...5 seconds. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 05:19, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :I hope you mean to 1...4...5, rather than by 1..4..5. And if you did, this would make Burning Arrow inferior in every way I can think of except with BA you can have another preparation. --Shadowcrest 05:33, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::Oops :P. Sry, bad wording. At least someone is looking at my work :D. I am trying to make these skills usable, but not overpowered.-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 05:58, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :::Incendiary Arrows is a great skill. It suffers from a lower duration/recharge ratio than most, but the effect is so deadly that it honestly needs that to be balanced. Constant, unconditional Burning and Interruption? This skill is murder under IAS. :::Your suggested change is bad. The interruption part is really the saving grace of Incendiary Arrows. Without that, it just becomes an inferior, elite Apply Poison. :::To make this skill more popular, it could use a slight tweak of duration/recharge ratio. But it can never be 24 seconds, because that would just make it way too powerful. If it was 24 seconds, then I would reduce the Burning to 1 second and add in some +Fire damage to compensate. (T/ ) 07:49, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Apply poison deals 120 damage in its length of poison at attribute 15. This would deal 112. This would deal damage faster, but would take up the slot of an elite, along with this skill being less spreadable. This can also be compared to Mark of Rodgort and a fire bow. Except only you can set them on fire. You would have to combine this with Poison Tip Signet or Screaming Shot to reach the degen of Burning Arrow + Apply Poison has (Burning Arrow also has + damage, while this just sets them on fire).-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 13:33, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Flame Barrager is a very different concept and relies on actually hitting multiple targets at once, over and over again. Degen spreaders hit single targets, once, and move on. :::::Burning Arrow outclasses most Marksmanship elites for damage, but it is a bad Elite because it lacks utility. It deals heavy degen and damage to one target when combined with Spread, but the 5-second recharge makes it less than spreadabe. :::::Incendiary's biggest draw is the unconditional interruption. You really have to factor in that unique part. It is not for spreading - it is for single target lockdown. Only comparable is Choking Gas for spells. Warmonger's Weapon and the other one, will also work, but are not so great on a Ranger as on a melee attacker due to slower attack speeds. (T/ ) 08:15, 31 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::So, your saying you would rather have a 13 sec prep that cannot be relied on for interupt (blocking, etc) and that cannot be kept up all the time. Magebane Shot > this. This will only lock down a target half the time, and only if the arrows hit and your under an ias will you might be able to interupt a majority of their skills. The problem with this skill is its short duration which makes it utterly useless. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 15:40, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Amity I think the following improvements should be made to this skill: *Decrease duration to 5...15...17 *Change effect to: target foe cannot attack. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 05:24, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :Isn't this the same as Pacifism except with a longer recharge and without the "no damage" clause? --Shadowcrest 06:12, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::It does not end if they take damage anymore with this effect. Different from binding chains and pacifism.-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 06:20, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :::Too powerful with any decent cover hexing. Think of the farming applications >.> I think Amity, Pacifism, and Binding Chains are all too niche to ever be really useful...sure, Binding Chains is a decent snare. But the other two are just bad skills. Pacifism has an ungodly recharge, and Amity is a Protection elite. Why would you ever waste that? Prot has ZB, SoD, SoR, LB...too much good stuff to pass up. :::I think that if they changed Amity to "in the area", then it may see some use. But otherwise I don't see it ever being viable. (T/ ) 07:49, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::::It's a hex. Can be removed. Lasts 1/4 of it's recharge. Takes up an elite slot.-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 13:35, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :::::And monsters that use weapons have hex removal since when...? Sskai, Wing, Tundoss, etc.? No really. It is too powerful for HM and things like The Norn Fighting Tournament. Don't forget Glyph of Swiftness or Arcane Echo. (T/ ) 08:15, 31 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::And I am pretty sure they last 1/2 the duration. A monk to give up his elite to keep a HM boss down for 10 seconds? Most of these skill changes are for pvp, not for pve. And don't bring factions up on me. It has about as much pve content as the isle of the nameless. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 15:40, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Strike as One I think the following improvements should be made to this skill: *Change effect to: For 30 seconds, you and your pet's attacks deal +'4...9...10' damage. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 05:24, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :If this skill was a preparation it would need a cast time, and it would also disallow other preparations. That's not much of an improvement. 06:14, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::Well, its a prep in beast mastery, and all preps have 2 second cast (I thought that was common sense). Allows for a unique build. If you both have an ias, it would deal alot of pressure damage, but not exactly spike damage (Never Rampage Alone comes to mind). At least it's better than its old effect.-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 06:24, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :::Some preps, Glass Arrows for example, have an additional delay after the cast time. Most, like Read the Wind, do not. Maybe that is what he meant. :::The mathematics have been done countless times, and no matter what build you run, SaO is always inferior to RaO (yes, even after all the nerfs) for dealing damage and especially utility. While the idea behind SaO is alright...it's a passive Skill that may be used at any time for a decent damage increase...it needs some tweaking. SaO does pressure damage, not spike damage. Rangers have poor DPS in general, and even the best BM builds (R/P Pack Hunter for example) lack in DPS compared to the simplest Warrior or Paragon builds. This is why pure Beastmasters are generally shunned in PvP and PvE...there are just better builds, and it is really only the psychological factors which ever give BMs a real advantage. :::I think that for its minimal Energy cost (remember Expertise), SaO does good armor-ignoring damage. But, what it needs for improvement is either to deliver that damage faster...say, double the +damage and halve strikes, duration, and recharge...or to make it a lot longer and much more passive. You could, for example, have it give +0...3 damage over 200 seconds for the next 65 strikes or something. SaO is too middle-of-the-road and unfocused as is. It needs to be more purely spike or pressure oriented. (T/ ) 07:49, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Hmm. How about this?-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 17:36, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :::::No strikes limit? Total bonus damage goes into the stratosphere with IAS for both of you. +300 damage for pet and 300...600 for you, or more. Ouch. (T/ ) 08:15, 31 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::I still think it as a prep is the best idea but you guys shot it down like a russian spy plane.-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 15:40, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Balthazar's Pendulum I have no clue how this skill should be improved O.o I think the following improvements should be made to this skill: *Change effect to: Next time target ally would be knocked down by a foe, that foe is knocked down instead and takes 30...150...180 damage. *Increase recharge to 8 seconds. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 05:29, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :There are only a very few niche situations where people have made good use of BP, and that is almost always in PvP when you're a prO Monk and spot the spike before it happens. :However, BP is almost always thrown in the gutter by...Ward of Stability, Steady Stance, Balanced Stance, "Don't Trip!", and a number of other skills. Plus, it's Elite. :Your suggested damage is really, really high, and would cause the skill to be instandly FotM. However, it's a nice idea, and may actually make this skill useful. Personally, I believe the skill would benefit most if it also triggered on self-inflicted KDs, such as Desperation Blow. That would make it usable. (T/ ) 07:49, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::Well with this, mabye people will actually use it now. It is good vs assassins.-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 17:37, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :::So are lots of other, non-elite things :( Smiting needs more love always, but 180 is...a bit high. That is even more than Ray of Judgment or Judge's Intervention. (T/ ) 08:15, 31 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Conditional damage is too high hmm. Sounds like (Judge's Intervention).And no, it is to the damage scale of Judge's.-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 15:40, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Healer's Covenant This is way outclassed by Healer's Boon. I think the following improvements should be made to this skill: *Remove "your healing Spells heal for 25% less Health" effect. *Allow Heroes to maintain this on their own. or *Change upkeep to: For 10...46...55 seconds, your healing Spells heal for 25% less Health, but cost -'1...3...3' Energy. *Allow heroes to maintain this on their own. or *Add effect: Your healing Spells recharge 25% faster. *Allow Heroes to maintain this on their own. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 05:38, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :Heroes can't maintain ANYTHING on their own, but it is quite easy to make them. Its easier to disable their skill thhan rework their AI. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 06:05, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::They do maintain a few skills by themselves, and I believe Healer's Boon used to be one of those. Also, I don't really think that should count as an improvement to make it less suckish, but just something ANet should fix because its stupid and almost a bug-worthy mechanic imo. --Shadowcrest 06:08, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :::Yes I hate that mechanic ALOT. I think this would work well with heroes, how they love to spam skills. Also, heroes WILL maintain Healer's Boon always, even when not in battle and idle. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 06:34, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::::They do maintain a few skills by themselves, and I believe Healer's Boon used to be one of those. Also, I don't really think that should count as an improvement to make it less suckish, but just something ANet should fix because its stupid and almost a bug-worthy mechanic imo. --Shadowcrest 06:08, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Since HB is no longer a maintained Enchantment, Heroes should have no problems using it... :::::Healer's Covenant has never made sense to me. It is the Monk equivalent of Expert's Dexterity - a useless Energy management skill which requires far too much investment in other counter-balancing skills to make it worthwhile. And there are just better elites out there. In my opinion...the concept behind Covenant is alright, but it is just too clunky to be effective in practive. (T/ ) 07:49, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Still needs to be fixed.-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 15:40, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Martyr Outclassed by Cautery Signet and Draw Conditions I think the following improvements should be made to this skill: *Change skill from Unlinked to Protection Prayers. *Change cast time to 1/4 second. *Change effect to: Transfer all Conditions and their remaining durations from your allies to you. For each condition acquired, you gain 6...22...26 health. (Maximum duration of conditions 10 seconds). -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 05:53, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :Draw is alright, but requires a higher level of skill than most typical Monks have if you want to make it effective. It also has nothing on Martyr or Cautery Signet or even Extinguish when you really need a party-wide Condition removal - for example, when someone uses Fevered Dreams and DW or Cripple or Dazes the entire party. Draw is useless then. :Martyr is not necessarily outclassed by Cautery Signet. Cautery Signet has a 2-second cast time, which makes it very easy to interrupt. There are also a lot of popular Signet counters in PvP (where you're most likely to use it), such as Ignorance, that can destroy Cautery. Moreover, sometimes it can be beneficial to have more than just Burning applied to you. For example, if you are countering party-wide Blindness, Martyr wins, since Blind does nothing to a Monk. Sure, you can quickly followup with Condition removal to cure the X seconds of Burning, but you'll still be taking damage and using two skill slots where one would suffice. Also, there are tons of combinations with condition-transfer skills like Plague Signet (Necro use Arcane Mimicry). :Martyr is usually better than Cautery Signet for a non-Monk/non-Paragon class elite. For example, if you have a W/Mo. Using two-second Cautery Signet at melee range is just asking for interruption. Martyr to clear the backline of Daze and stuff, followed by Purge Signet or Mending Touch, takes roughly the same time as Cautery Signet with less chance of interruption, more utility, and more synergy too. (Few Para skills good on Warrior, many Monk ones OK). :To use Purge with no downsides, you need to be E/P or P/E and use Frigid Armor. This is a pretty blah class combination and not great synergy. Also, with regards to transfer skills, it is true that you could potentially transfer the max 30 seconds of Burning through a P/N or N/P combo...but, who cares? No PvP Monk is going to sit for 30 seconds and let your Burning deal full damage anyways. Burning (and all the degen conditions) work best when spread on a group anyways...and the transfer skills are all adjacent range only, unless you can combo with Fevered Dreams. But that's risky for little real benefit. :Tbh I could never understand why everyone thought "Cautery Signet is automatically better than Martyr" because it's just not true. (T/ ) 07:49, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::Same. Though I think this skill is outclassed by more direct spike prevention skills, such as restore condition. Should I remove the "maximum duration of conditions 10 seconds" effect?-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 13:41, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :::RC is staple stuff, even more so now that SoD and ZB are less popular. Active Monk ftw! I think your change would make Martyr more appealing to Monks, but Monks aren't usually the ones using it because there are better Elites. It would have little change to Warriors and stuff. Meh, why not. (T/ ) 08:15, 31 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Yay! Now we will be having Martyr Wammos :D. Martyr Paladin ftw.-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 15:40, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Cruel Spear I think the following improvements should be made to this skill: *Increase adrenal cost to 8. *Change effect to: "If target foe was bleeding, that foe suffers from Deep Wound for..." -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 05:57, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :So essentially, you'd like it to be Eviscerate with a spear. I say Cruel Spear is an excellent skill; the ability to deal deep wound through blind or block is extremely useful, it has good bonus damage, and it's 7 adren. 06:11, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::Only down side is in pvp. Foes are often moving. Deep wound from this skill can not be relied on in pvp. Adrenaline is gained slower through a spear (normally, spear has a 1.5 sec attack speed, axe 1.33 sec attack speed.)-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 06:32, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :::And so you would increase adrenaline cost... why? 06:35, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::::For unconditional deepwound.-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 06:36, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Cruel Spear is the strongest non-conditional Spear Attack in the game, and spears have Sword DPS level just auto-attacking. High damage and easy Deep Wound make this a powerful skill for an offensively-oriented Paragon. Granted, in the Paragon's ideal role as party support, this is a bad skill. But, it is not absolutely horrific if used as intended. :::::The requirement for not moving isn't hard to meet, even in PvP. The fact that it causes DW even through Block or Miss is outstanding, to be honest. Finally - DW at range is always close to Elite-worthy, tbh. Notice how Rangers never got it in any form. (T/ ) 07:49, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::So how should this skill be changed? More adrenaline? or Less damage?-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 13:43, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::10 Adrenaline and somewhere in the 40 damage range at 15 would be more appealing. (T/ ) 08:15, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Wait. I have an idea. How about this?-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 15:40, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Gust I think the following improvements should be made to this skill: *Change effect to: Target foe is struck for 10...54...65 cold damage and is knocked down for 2 seconds. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 06:03, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :This is a long debated skill on GWW as well. People compare it to Gale. Which would you prefer: Conditional Elite knockdown with meh damage, or spammable unconditional knockdown with exhaustion and no damage? It is hard to say, really. The main problem with Gust is that, like Steam or Arc Lightning or any other of the two-attribute-split-required skills, the total effect is just too meh. For wasting two skill slots and an elite, you get a KD every 10 seconds or so. Not that great. You may as well run Mind Shock, which is actually fairly deadly and the only other worthy Mind besides Mind Blast. (T/ ) 07:49, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::But like this, this skill would be a damage form of Gale, with no exhaustion.-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 17:15, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :::Like this, Gust would be moderately useful, but I think most people would still use Gale for its spammability. Is a 10-recharge, meh damage KD worth your Elite slot, even if it is unconditional? (T/ ) 08:15, 31 December 2007 (UTC) ::::No exhaustion. You could use them both :D-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 15:40, 31 December 2007 (UTC) "The Power Is Yours!" I think the following improvements should be made to this skill: *Reduce recharge to 10 seconds. *Change effect to: For 10 seconds, all party members within earshot gain +'1...3...3' Energy regeneration and you suffer from -12 Energy degeneration. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 06:07, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :Song of Power > that. How about changing the effect to "Lose all energy. All allies gain 0...1...2 energy for each point of energy you lost." 06:17, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::Well they can use skills with this. Hmm.-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 06:19, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :::This also can technically be used 3 times as often as Song of Power. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 06:28, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::::This is a very difficult skill to use effectively. It's certainly not your average PvE/PUG material...to be a good skill (and it is), you need to catch as many allies as possible. When you get, say, 12 allies, that is a HUGE amount of Energy restored. Paras have a lot of good E-management (Leadership) and have Adrenaline skills to boot, so if you know what you're doing this skill isn't so bad. I think it just seems bad because there are a limited number of situations where it is effective to use, and not many players are good enough to use it well. (T/ ) 07:49, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :::::It would be a kind of a BiP paragon. Would be better than how it currently is.-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 17:15, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Avatar of Grenth I have no clue how this skill should be improved O.o I think the following improvements should be made to this skill: *Increase energy cost to 25. *Increase duration to 10...58...70 seconds. *Change effect to: Your attacks deal cold damage and steal 3...13...16 health from foes, and whenever you lose an enchantment, all adjacent foes lose 1 enchantment. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 06:16, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :This skill's functionality is just fine, it has simply been nerfed in duration/recharge too heavily to be viable anymore. Even with Eternal Aura, this avatar is moderately difficult to keep up. (T/ ) 07:49, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::They nerfed it through its overpoweredness on monks. It was a cookie cutter skill. This changes the functionality to more of a spike build, while still allowing enchant removal but not as effectively. A 30-40 second avatar is just not useful.-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 17:15, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :::May as well use Winds of Disenchantment or something...meh. That is a huge lifesteal, though. Hmm. 25E screams for disable/E-denial/something though :) (T/ ) 08:15, 31 December 2007 (UTC) ::::You would still get the huge lifesteal :D. Zealous Renewal. The disenchantment thing is just a bonus. I went off the Avatar Of Grenth skill in the snowball fights xD.-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 15:40, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Mind Burn I think the following improvements should be made to this skill: *Increase recharge to 10 seconds. *Increase energy cost to 10. *Remove exhaustion. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 06:46, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :Still inferior to Rodgort's Invocation, but then again almost everything in the Fire line is. Mind Burn is just bad, and I don't think it can be saved unless it was 5 Energy, no Exhaustion, +100 bonus damage, 10 seconds burning, and 20 recharge. Or something. It just got left behind. (T/ ) 07:49, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::Ok I changed it. How about this?-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 17:15, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :::That would make Cynn happy. Still don't think it's worth using, but yeah...hard skill to balance. (T/ ) 08:15, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Mind Shock I think the following improvements should be made to this skill: *Increase recharge to 10 seconds. *Increase energy cost to 15. *Remove exhaustion. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 06:46, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :No. Mind Shock is perfectly fine as is. It's the only Mind elite other than Mind Blast which is viable. Mind Shock deals high damage, pretty much unconditional KD, and it should be the only Exhaustion skill on your bar. Leave it. (T/ ) 07:49, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::Changed it. This skill has a conditional knockdown, so I see it as needs to be comparable to say, Lightning Surge. Does not give on demand knockdowns, but will make it more flexible.-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 17:15, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :::Surge is absolute crap, though, with shit damage (for Air) and unreliable KD. Not to mention zero utility. Any PvP Aeromancer can tell you that got left behind in the metagame ages ago. It used to have Exhaustion too, so it is slightly better now, but still bad. Mind Shock far surpasses it in all ways. (T/ ) 08:15, 31 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Except exhaustion and conditional knockdown, most would take Gale over this and another elite.-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 15:40, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Mind Freeze I think the following improvements should be made to this skill: *Increase recharge to 10 seconds. *Increase energy cost to 15. *Remove exhaustion. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 06:46, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :The problem with Mind Freeze is that a 90% snare is not noticeably more effective than the usual 33/50/66% snares. It has never really made sense. Water Magic isn't known for high damage, either...even with Vapor Blade and Shatterstone. So this one is tricky to improve. I think that it definitely needs some fix, but what you suggest wouldn't honestly help it much...it would still be pretty useless. (T/ ) 07:49, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::This skill is really hard to balance because of the powerful snare. Compared to Icy Shackles, this skill is still conditional and costs 3x as much energy.-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 17:15, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :::But it's not a powerful snare, is my point. Even in PvP, having a 90% snare isn't a whole lot better than a standard 66% snare. That is why Mind Freeze is broken. Bad effect. (T/ ) 08:15, 31 December 2007 (UTC) ::::So...do you have any suggestions?-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 15:40, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Weaken Knees I think the following improvements should be made to this skill: *Increase recharge to 10 seconds. *Change effect to: Next time target foe is struck, that foe is knocked down and takes 30...102...120 damage. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 06:49, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :That sounds good. Maybe it should have some +damage instead of Weakness, though. (for falling down) (T/ ) 07:49, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::I really did not know how to improve this skill. Even with the change, I still think it is relativly weak. Any suggestions on damage scale?-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 17:15, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :::Compare to Defile Defenses and adjust accordingly. (T/ ) 08:15, 31 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Changed.-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 15:40, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Stone Sheath I think the following improvements should be made to this skill: *Increase energy cost to 10. *Change effect to: For 8...18...20 seconds, target foe and all adjacent foes move 50% slower, deals earth damage, and cannot score a critical hit. *Change bug that gives assassins energy back if they would of scored a critical hit. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 07:02, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :...Sooo basically you want to change this into the long-awaited "Conjure Earth"? Meh, keep the naming system consistent. I think that Stone Sheath has an okay effect as of now, but it is underpowered. It would be great if it was like..."In the area" range, and foes move and/or attack 10% slower also. No criticals is a decent damper to the damage of any weapon-using profession, and annoying to Assassins and GftE Paras especially. (T/ ) 07:49, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::Hmm. How about it now?-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 17:15, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah, that seems better, although part of the beauty of Stone Sheath was the AoE effect. Was useful on gangs of sins or wars. Single-target effect probably merits more like a 10 second recharge, 1...7...8 duration. Don't want to make it permanent upkeep with that many effects. (T/ ) 08:15, 31 December 2007 (UTC) ::::It is not useful on sins. They don't achieve their critical damage, but they still get their energy back. Sins rely on bonus damage most of the time. :::::Increased range to adjacent.-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 15:40, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Reaper's Sweep I think the following improvements should be made to this skill: *Change effect to: If this attack hits, you deal +'10...34...40' damage. Whenever it hits a foe who has less Health than you, that foe suffers from Deep Wound for 5...17...20 seconds. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 07:23, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :Reaper's Sweep only seems underpowered because Wounding Strike is so good. I would change the DW threshold to 33...66...75% to bring it up to par. (T/ ) 07:49, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::What do you mean by that? I was comparing this skill to Eviscerate. This has more damage, and on demand DW. Thus I increased energy cost and recharge a bit. Wounding Strike is good for spreading bleeding/deepwound, and currently reaper's sweep pales in comparison. This makes it more oriented to spike builds.-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 17:15, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :::...Uh? Why would you compare those two? Evis is more like Cruel Spear (or Wearying); Reaper's is more like Decapitate with less penalty. Anyway, I think bringing it up to 75% at 15 (not at all unreasonable for PvP) would be fine. Or maybe even 90%, like LoD. 8 Derv Reaper Spike would be...bad. (T/ ) 08:15, 31 December 2007 (UTC) ::::How about that?-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 15:40, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Keystone Signet I think the following improvements should be made to this skill. *Reduce recharge to 15 seconds. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 18:03, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :Keystone was briefly buffed some time ago, but quickly reverted because it led to haxxor Signet builds which were actually quite deadly. It needs the disable effect to keep it narrowly focused, but the duration/recharge could be tweaked a bit more. (T/ ) 08:15, 31 December 2007 (UTC) ::Changed back to recharge being reduced.-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 15:40, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Incoming I think the following improvements should be made to this skill. *Change effect to: For 0...6...8'''seconds, all party members within earshot take '''0...20...25% less damage. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 18:10, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :This would = it to "Watch Yourself!", except it reduces armor ignoring damage and is readily deployable. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 18:10, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::Incoming was absolutely killed with the nerfstick because of 8-Para team abuse. You can still pull that off, but it is very iffy...It was broken from Day 1. I think your suggestion would help, but what about armor-ignoring damage like Obsidian Flame? WY has nothing on those. ::Tbh they should switch Incoming and TNtF! (T/ ) 08:15, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :::Well, only thing this has over WY is that it reduces armor ignoring damage and is readily deployable, but cannot be kept up all the time. As someone said, "But that would make it worthy of elite status! " --Marcros.-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 15:40, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Quick Shot I think the following improvements should be made to this skill. *Change skill from Unlinked to Marksmanship. *Change effect to: Quick Shot strikes for only 10...26...30 damage and moves twice as fast. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 15:53, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Peace and Harmony Generally outclassed by other Energy management, even non-elite stuff, when you're talking about a single Monk. PnH only becomes viable when it is cast on many people, but even then it always has to compete with Succor. To fix PnH, I believe that the following improvements should be made: *Change functionality to "Whenever that ally causes damage to a foe, they lose 3...2...1 Energy", instead of just ending. ...This would make it so that PnH could be used on everyone, but it would be counterproductive to cast it on, say, a Warrior. On the other hand, this would make it easier to use, because there is no threat of accidentally ending it by wanding once or something. Still lacking, but it's a start. (T/ ) 07:49, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :Sounds better than it used to be. Energy gain is still pitiful, however. And what if you cast this on an ele? And he uses Searing Heat and it hits 4 targets 5 times? Does he lose 1 energy each time?-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 19:00, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::I dunno, how does SV and Sun and Moon Slash work out? While the energy gain is still pitiful, this would definitely make the skill more usable. (T/ ) 08:15, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Ride the Lightning This skill is failsauce. It is only useful for PBAoE Eles and Azacasters, but even then it is simply not good enough. While it does moderate damage, like Lightning Surge it is simply outclassed by other Elites, or even by non-Elite Shadow Steps. The Exhaustion isn't a huge factor because no other PBAoE has Exhaution, however, it hurts the usefulness of RtL for non-Elementalist classes. RtL can be powerful on an Assassin, but it is too limiting as is to see any serious use in PvP, let alone PvE. To fix RtL, I believe that the following improvements should be made: *Change Exhaustion to be conditional: "If target foe did not receive damage or was not knocked down, you do not suffer Exhaustion." *Give it 25% Armor penetration. *Increase recharge to 20 or 25, OR decrease recharge to 5 and make it Disabled for 15-20 seconds after successful use. ...This would make it powerful enough to actually see some use in PvP spike builds, and make it a bit easier for other classes to use. The recharge goes up to keep it balanced. (T/ ) 07:49, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :Eh, it already has 25% AP vipermagi. lol. [[User:Lann|Lann]] 17:18, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::I am honored to be confused with Entropy. --- -- (s)talkpage 17:35, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :::Well, I got the honor before you. So ha :P --Shadowcrest 17:56, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Oops :P. Sorry lol, I was looking at the history. Entropy is not up there : /-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 18:11, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :::::I think the main reason this skill has exhaustion is because of spike capability with assassins. (Ride the Lightning Conjure Death Blossomers!?). Mabye we should just add damage.-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 18:17, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Oops, I forget they (slightly) buffed this a long time ago. (T/ ) 08:15, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Wounding Strike This skill is powerful. It causes nearly unconditional Deep Wound, and can easily cover it with Bleeding on the next strike (with the right combo). However, most people seem to dislike it because "Reaper's Sweep deals more damage" and "Without an Enchantment it is worthless". I think only the first argument is valid, since a Dervish without Enchantments is basically failure. In my honest opinion, Wounding Strike is good enough as is. It doesn't deal any +damage, but honestly, who cares? Most Hammer attacks don't, for a good reason. Scythes have the highest damage max in the game for any weapon. Do they really need +damage on everything? Nah... If they really, really wanted to make Wounding Strike appeal to everyone, then I suggest they increase the recharge (not sure how much) and have it cause +1...10...13 damage - but only while not Enchanted. This would prevent it from absolutely overpowering Reaper's Sweep. (T/ ) 07:49, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :In most pvp builds, Wounding Strike is used much more often than Reaper's Sweep because of the on demand/reappliable dw.-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 17:20, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Quick Shot? Lame? Well, I guess you think that because you refuse to see the possible combinations with this skill. Combinate with: *Mark of Pain for: MASSIVE AoE DAMAGE *Apply Poison for: MASSIVE POISON *Kindle Arrows for: MASSIVE EXPLOSIVE DAMAGE *Mending for: MASSIVE WAMMO DAMAGE Sincerely, ~ Yikey 13:47, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :Well, exempt the fact you soud MASSIVELY sarcastic, none of those really benefit from Quick Shot. Quich Shot = spike. But there are better skills for it, so meh. You could say Massive AoE dmg about Hundred Baldes+MoP too, but the fact is, MoP is only adjacent, after one pulse, no more AoE dmg... Kindle Arrows != explosion stuff. Ignote Arrows sucks, too little dmg... --- -- (s)talkpage 13:56, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::Yikey, after spending hundreds of hours using skills everyone else even refuses to look at, I here by award thee the title of Legendary Defender of L.A.M.E. Skills!-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 17:23, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :::Mark of Pain is an idea, but it is not the greatest combo. Dual Shot, Forked Arrow, Triple Shot do that job well also, and don't forget Needling Shot. Meh. :::QS + Apply is a bad combo. You get minimally more degen spread and waste your elite. That also runs low on Energy fast. :::I think you mean Ignite Arrows? And that is a horrible combo. The Charr abuse it, but as any serious PvE or PvP player can tell you - that is a worthless prep. (T/ ) 08:15, 31 December 2007 (UTC)